


[Podfic] In The Tangerine-Stained Night

by nildot



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, changing junos dumb decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nildot/pseuds/nildot
Summary: Story by Hecate_Mist:Short fix-it fic for the end of Final Resting Place. Juno takes too much onto himself sometimes, and talking it though might help him see that he's being a huge idiot.





	[Podfic] In The Tangerine-Stained Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In The Tangerine-Stained Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331278) by [Hekatos_Mist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekatos_Mist/pseuds/Hekatos_Mist). 

> I know I pronounced "Nureyev" weird, and I'm sorry!

Find it [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kugih7f8198afsw/In_The_Tangerine-Stained_Night.wav/file) (length 12:26)  
  
Link to original text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331278)


End file.
